mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Siege of Agamar
The CIS on Agamar was withdrawing to cruisers to support an attack Dooku was making. Burn kicked open the Larman City, capital of the planet, castle door and force choked two Agamar soldiers quickly. He walked up the stairs, avoiding many guards and detection and got into the monarch's room who was planning with a CIS-sent general. Burn said Well well, surrender or die. and several Agamar soldiers ordered Burn stop. Burn activated his lightsaber and killed the first, deflected an incoming flurry of bolts, taking out several enemies with little effort, their fault for firing so close so quickly. Burn deactivated his lightsaber and force choked two remaining soldiers against the wall until death. Burn smiled, taunting the monarch who screamed in anger and drew a blaster pistol and fired at Burn who turned, laughing forcefully to taunt them and deflected from behind his back. The shot was reflected into the general who died from this, falling out the window from the force, dead before hitting the ground from the wound. Burn deactivated his lightsaber again and force crushed the blaster and hit the monarch with it across the face and then used the force to bring it into their stomach hard and then brought it out the broken open window, away from the monarch. The monarch punched Burn who ducked and elbowed the monarch in the face and then grabbed their incoming hands and slammed them against the desk and punched them 5 times and then rolled them off and stomped on them until more came in and he was punched badly himself and taken to be executed with 35 other shadows who had been gradually sent since trouble was reported on the planet. A row of shadows were hung on a platform, dropped with ropes tied to their necks. Then another. Another. Burn proceeded still forward, with the rest of the Jedi, surrounded completely by guards who would kill them more painfully if they tried to escape. Burn suddenly force gripped his stolen lightsaber from a guard and so did other Jedi, not going down without a fight. The incoming fight was a slaughter, few Jedi making it throughout the chaos. 10 Jedi, including Burn remained and ran for The Liberty which Burn had told them about in his original escape plan. They rushed in and manned the mounted weapons, causing massive damage on the landing bay and alerting many more soldiers. The Liberty took off before larger weapons could arrive on scene. The Jedi informed the Republic who sent a clone regiment to quell this new danger, which would mostly be gone to assist Dooku, leaving few remnants to hold the ground from the Republic by the time clones arrived. Clone Siege Commander Thorne was ordered by a superior clone to see to the safety of many heavily populated civilian towns and Thorne evacuated the civilians to an isolated part of the planet and protected them with some of his best men from any enemies looking for living shields and hostages. LAAT'S dropped off many clones across the planet, all unaware of what precisely the deal with the planet was but still fighting for the Republic vigorously, sieging so many of the few still in use ports left that the remaining CIS had its living officers shut down the droids manually and surrender to the Republic. Senators arrived on the planet for negotiations and clones in forest camo, like almost every other single clone there if not all on the planet, escorted the officers to the Senators, the Senators demanding they surrender unconditionally. This was unacceptable to the officers who tried to run but were captured in a few seconds, not getting far and now being held tight by the clones, hurting them. The Senators had the clones put them on LAAT's to return to bring them to Coruscant to stand trial in a Republic court where they would be tried under Republic law. Sentencing Tarkin advocated penalty of death and the officers cursed the judges but were removed and lowered down on their platforms and taken into cells and placed against walls on their knees where they were executed by a Shock Trooper captain who utilized one of his two dc-17 blaster pistols to do it. The captain was raised back up after a few minutes and he informed Tarkin it was done and Tarkin informed the judges who cheered chanting GLORY TO THE REPUBLIC! and JUSTICE SERVED! and similar things. Burn, watching in a distance with two knocked out clones who were supposed to be guarding the observation deck on the floor next to him turned around and left, him having his friend he met in the underworld who was a CSF officer poison the guards waters with stunning fluids earlier so he could get a good view. The End Next Onderon is Tough